Look at us, the odd pair we are
by Faggot McCormick
Summary: What an odd pair. How could this come to be? Mild violence, language, and romance to come.


**Author's note: I do not own the characters used or the TV show in which they are from. All the characters are ©Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely fan-made. Don't like it, don't read it. Reviews are appreciated- especially constructive criticism! Enjoy. (: **

**Oh, extra side note: Yes, this is a bit of a crack pairing, but it's based on an RP group, so it's not as crack as it seems. xD; Anyways, hope you all still like it! Especially my lovely Duchii, to whom this fan fiction is dedicated. 3**

Everything began on a day in the full bloom of the summer; just a day, mind you, nothing particularly significant about it. The sun was out, the sky patched with fluffy white clouds, a soft breeze and warm weather. Nothing out of the ordinary- that was, until she met him. Sango sat by a little fire, Kirara in her lap, purring happily as she lazily stroked the feline's fur affectionately. The little _youkai_ gave a soft growl just before a tall male stepped into the clearing. He resembled Inuyasha and Sesshomaru- could he be?- No, he could not be _the_ Inu no Taisho, could he?

The silver haired _daiyoukai_ gave a friendly smile, "Hello, maiden." He must have noticed her shift uncomfortably as if to reach for her weapon, and held up his hands in surrender, "I mean you no harm. You smell like my son- do you know him? He goes by the name of Inuyasha."

_So that _is _his father.. But, how?_

"Y-yes, I know him…" The young demon slayer's voice held uncertainty. "But you can't be his father- Inu no Taisho died. Inuyasha has been to his grave to retrieve the Tetsaiga, so how can you be here?" Her cinnamon eyes narrowed to slits, giving him a weary expression. She'd heard from Kagome of Sesshomaru's trickery before, using a demon called the "un-mother" to take the form of the Lady Izayoi, his mother, to trick him into revealing the gateway to the _daiyoukai_ lord's final resting place. Could this be that same kind of trick?

"Yes, yes, but as you can see," The male gestured down himself, "I'm back, and I'd like to visit my son. After which I must locate that Sesshomaru. His mother tells me he's causing havoc." Inu no Taisho shook his head, his long ponytail swishing this way and that. "Would you mind if I join you for tea?" With one hand, he gestured to the pot sitting in the fire. Sango gave a nervous nod, averting her eyes from him. "So… How is he? Inuyasha- I mean." His amber eyes were like liquid gold, and his smile was that of a caring father.

_This can't be a trick, can it? Otherwise, I doubt he'd be sitting here with me… _"Yes, Inu no Taisho-sama; I'd be honored to be in your company."

The male immediately corrected her, "Just Touga will be fine," The _daiyoukai_- Touga, said with a wink. "And what shall I call you by, lovely? Or shall I just call you beautiful, instead?"

This caused her face to flush a bit and she stammered out, "S-Sango," before averting her eyes to the ground, trying to will the warmth from her cheeks. She knew that he'd seen it, but she hoped he wouldn't say anything. Slowly, once the color had mostly fadedm she lifted the kettle and poured her guest a cup of tea, handing it to him before pouring herself a cup, blowing on the honey colored liquid before taking a sup. Sango let her eyes fall closed and relished the sweet taste. Tea made everything better, especially after a long day, sitting by a crackling fire she'd built herself. The sun was just starting to go down, the chill rising up from the very Earth itself, it seemed. A shiver went down her spine and she pulled her shawl closer around herself, though it did not offer her much warmth.

Kirara hopped from the young woman's lap and transformed into her larger saber-toothed self and curled around her. Sango's lips formed a smile and she accepted the feline's offer for warmth.

All the while the _daiyoukai _had been watching with interest in his aurulent eyes. After a moment of observation, he gave a hearty smile and sat beside her, enough to leave a comfortable amount of space between them, but close enough that he could still smell the floral scent of her hair- unlike a scent he'd picked up from a woman before. Not wanting to be rude and seem to be gawking, he picked up the cup of tea and held it to his lips, taking a slow sip.

This is how it all began. A few nights like this, just sharing tea and small bits of conversation- but something sparked. Something indescribably beautiful; the _daiyoukai_ fell in love with the _taijiya_. Soon, their meetings began to be more comfortable, and Sango enjoyed them very much.

"Touga-sama," she called with a wave, seeing her friend coming down on the demon cloud he rode to and fro upon, from the Castle in the Sky- the palace in which he lived. The older male gave her a warm smile, jumping down and pulling her into a hug- this surprised her a bit and caused her cheeks to grow warm, blooming with a color akin to roses.

After a moment of breathing her in, Touga let go and handed her a blue rose, "From my gardens," was all he said before sitting down at the fire, lifting the tea kettle and pouring them each a cup of tea. Sango had come to depend on these, almost. Miroku was off again, no one had heard from the lecherous monk. Kagome was still in her own time- she'd been gone for a while now, and Inuyasha had… found other priorities than slaying demons. So these got her from day to day, and she spent the rest of the time practicing with her hiraikotsu- not that she really needed it, but hey, couldn't hurt, could it? Always room for improvement and new tricks.

Sango held the rose and smiled, her heart seeming to sigh. It was a pleasant feeling, whatever this was. "Thank you, Touga-sama."

"Touga," he corrected, attempting to urge her to be less formal- unsuccessfully. But at least he'd mostly gotten her to stop calling him Inu no Taisho-sama. He didn't think it was necessary to be addressed so formally.

"So, my lady, how do you fair?"

"Quite well, I suppose. How about you, Touga-sama?" She kept her voice light and tried to will the blush from her face.

"Very good, now that I know both of my sons are doing well. And I have a nice companion for tea whenever I choose. What could be better?" A dashing smile graced the _daiyoukai_'s face. "Not to mention that said companion is incredibly lovely, strong, and intelligent."

The blush was back and fuller than ever. "W-what makes you say that?" She seemed to almost be pouting, but not quite. The woman cleared her throat and sipped from her tea. Her pride would not let her swoon over him even as he serenaded her.

Sango opened her mouth as if to speak, when a loud 'boom' type of sound came from towards the village where the old one-eyed priestess, Kaede, took residence. The demon slayer immediately was on her feet, lifting her hiraikotsu and mounting Kirara, taking to the skies and flying quickly to the village where a large serpent demon was stirring up a bit of trouble. It lifted it's head and gave a hiss, exposing fangs that were undoubtedly coated with poison. Actually, noticing the beasts pattern of scales jogged her memory- the creature's saliva itself was akin to acid- and so was the blood. Sango cursed, lifting up the giant bone boomerang, hurling it into the air just beyond the creature's head so it would hit him on the rebound. In the meanwhile, with Kirara's assistance she flew over closer- the snake lunged at her. It would have hit, if not for the hiraikotsu coming around and hitting the creature from behind. The large snake hissed in pain and turned to see its attacker, a time in which Sango took the opportunity to plunge her sword right into the demon through the head- but not before it could catch one of those fangs on her arm. The demon slayer grit her teeth, but ignored the pain until she'd managed to force the metal though it's skull, ripping it out and causing the demon to fall- defeated.

Kirara landed and Sango held her bleeding arm, starting to feel the effects from the posion- but luckily, Miyoga the flea had been hanging around on her companion, the _neko_ demon's back.

The old demon flea spoke kindly, "Please, let me be of assistance." After which, he most graciously began to suck the poison from her blood.

It left Sango a bit dizzy, causing her knees to buckle. She leaned against Kirara to keep from falling- and at this point. Touga had gotten to them and looked at her with concern, kneeling down and inspecting the wound with furrowed brows. Leaning down, he licked the wound- Sango jerked away, giving him a look as if he were crazy, but he showed her the wound- which was starting to close.

"I'm a _daiyoukai_," he explained, "Healing properties are common among us."

The next thing she knew, she was on the ground, having fainted.


End file.
